


murders

by shusai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hinata Hajime Dies, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, SO, but its not well written, lmao rip ur bf nagito, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shusai/pseuds/shusai
Summary: (songfic)Time to investigate the new crime! Unless You're Komaeda, then it's time to cry in your cabin.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	murders

**Author's Note:**

> tw-implied suicide

The body discovery announcement was a normal occurrence, that still managed to bring fear to everyone. Komaeda sighed. Another murder had passed, yet he still stood, _alive. A Nuisance_ , he cursed himself. He followed to where the others were heading and walked behind Ibuki, who had kicked the door down. (He had to give it to her, he didn’t take her for being so strong)

  
  


_“Hey, Komaeda?” He heard a sweet voice whisper beside him._

_“Hm?” Komaeda turned to face Hinata._

_Hinata, in return, grabbed Komaeda’s wrist softly._

_“Promise we get through this together?” Komaeda couldn’t help but shake at the words._

_He was there._

_He was talking with him._

_He cared._

_“Okay,” Komaeda took Hinata’s other hand in his own. “I’d like that…”_

  
  


He had walked inside the room, stumbling back at Ibuki’s scream of terror.

He walked in and saw the last thing he wanted to see.

Hinata Hajime.

_‘All…’_

Komaeda began shaking uncontrollably, he threw his hands over his mouth, leaving tears to sting his eyes and stain his cheeks.

_‘For nothing at all…”_

Komaeda was crouched on the floor in a ball, tears everywhere. The other’s simply stared at Komaeda, unsure of how or if they should comfort him.

“All…” Komaeda choked out.

“F-For nothing at all!” he cried out, grabbing the body’s wrist with desperation.

It was just his luck. Everything he loved would leave.

“I’m sorry Komaeda, but can you move..? We need to investigate the body…” Chiaki said sadly. Komaeda fled to his cabin in a fit of tears. 

  
  


_I was in the forest looking to see the trees_

_But none were there._

  
  


_‘I’ll join you soon’_

**Author's Note:**

> comment pls i crave validation lol<3


End file.
